Momentos finales
by Sanzano
Summary: Porque un shinobi no podría esperar nada mejor para su momento final que morir a lado de sus amigos y muy valerosos compañeros de equipo. Equipo Gai-centric. Sin parejas. Muerte de personajes implícito.


_**Hola. Bueno, últimamente había estaba leyendo muchos fics angst y anoche (como a eso de las dos de la mañana) se me vino la inspiración. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Los grilletes le apretaban las muñecas, pero para el sexto día a penas si se acordaba de ellos.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, su aspecto era lamentable y entonces se preguntó si él mismo se veía igual. Su estómago ya le había dejado de pedir comida o, a lo mejor, lo había hecho tanto que ya no lo sentía. Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado ese último plato de curry que hacía unos seis días Lee le había ofrecido.

Respiró con dificultad. Hacía unos seis días todo se veía completamente diferente, era increíble como su mundo había cambiado tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo. Hacía seis días a penas lo estaban asignando a su misión y ahora, ésta estaba por terminar.

Se podía escuchar el traqueteo de las ruedas contra el camino irregular. Era muy vergonzoso que los hubieran atrapado y más vergonzoso aún que los estuvieran llevando como si fueran equipo de carga hacia el cuartel enemigo.

Pudo ver como la luz del sol pasaba por la apretada rendija en la parte superior de su celda. Aquellos pequeños halos de luz sólo le lastimaban más su vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, le hubiera gustado activar su byakugan para saber el camino, pero hacía mucho que se había agotado todo su chakra.

Aún así, sabía que estaban cerca de llegar, así que era el momento de hacer algo. Juntó fuerzas que ni siquiera tenía y se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

—Lee, Tenten, ¿están despiertos?

Ninguno respondió al instante y Neji se preguntó si siquiera seguían con vida. Pero al final escuchó un susurro débil.

—Sí —dijo Lee suavemente con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente por los moretones y golpes que le impedían abrirlos propiamente.

Siempre había sido así. Al momento de aceptar su destino Lee era el que se oponía con más fuerza a éste, por lo cual siempre resultaba más herido. Había sido el que había luchado más al momento de su captura y el que había recibido los peores golpes por ello.

Neji ya sabía que era así como funcionaba el destino. Una vez que éste era decidido, no se podía cambiar. E intentarlo sólo lograría que recibieras más daño del necesario. Luchar contra él no era algo que la gente razonable hiciera.

Pero Lee no era una persona razonable, y en el fondo era algo que Neji le envidiaba y siempre le reconoció. Aún después de su batalla con Naruto, Neji no dejó de creer en la inmutación del destino, sólo que éste podía mejorar con la suficiente voluntad. Se podían cambiar algunas curvas del camino, pero no el curso entero del río.

Y aun así siempre esperó ansioso a que Lee le demostrara lo contrario. Que Lee algún día lo superara tantas veces como él lo había hecho en el pasado y que lograra ser el magnífico ninja de la Hoja que sólo podía usar taijutsu. Tenía fe en él porque sabía que si seguía luchando podría vencer, porque su río no estaba prescrito aún, sólo había sido puesto en una vereda complicada de la que tendría que salir, la orilla lo podría empujar pero sabía que si continuaba luchando podría al fin sobrepasarla y formar un nuevo cauce.

No era lo mismo para él, cuya vereda ya estaba decidida y no tenía ningún borde por el cual salirse. Sólo esperaba que Lee pudiera lograrlo porque sinceramente deseaba que su destino fuera diferente al de él.

Sin embargo Lee luchó y perdió, recibiendo más golpes de lo necesario al oponerse a la corriente. Pero Neji sabía que eso no lo iba a detener. Que cuando se presentara la próxima oportunidad saltaría de nuevo para intentar una vez más desbordarse.

Pero ya no habría próxima oportunidad porque ese era el fin. Y Neji siempre creyó que Lee lograría su objetivo.

Tenten también asintió débilmente, su resistencia había sido la menor y fue la primera en sucumbir. Aún así nunca habló.

Quizás nunca lo había dicho, pero Tenten probablemente fue la primera y única amiga que tuvo por un largo tiempo. En aquellos momentos de soledad, era la única que lo acompañó con una larga sonrisa y estuvo ahí para cuando lo necesitara, por más que él continuamente rechazaba su compañía y le dirigía crueles palabras sin proponérselo, ya que en ese tiempo jamás pensaba qué efectos tendría lo que él dijera sobre sus compañeros ni le importaba siquiera. Pero Tenten permaneció a su lado todo ese tiempo porque sabía que una persona que sufría tanto necesitaba que alguien más estuviera a su lado para que no se hundiera.

Posiblemente, si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás habría logrado abrirse al cambio. Porque aunque Naruto había abierto finalmente las puertas, Tenten había sido quien lentamente las había estado tirando para que esto sucediera.

Y Neji se lo agradeció en silencio cada día después de eso, aunque nunca se lo dijo abiertamente.

—¿Están bien? —logró entonces articular débilmente, en la oscuridad.

—Sí… —respondió Lee y esta vez Tenten lo volteó a ver.

—Estamos bien, Neji —trató de reconfortarlo lo mejor que pudo con una sonrisa que le costó trabajó formar debido a los varios rasguños y heridas que tenía por toda su cara.

Tenten siempre había intentado aparentar que estaba mejor de lo que en realidad estaba para así no preocupar a sus compañeros. Eso lo había hecho siempre y por eso solía actuar de una manera desenfadada y casual, porque sabía que su equipo ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle los suyos. Por eso siempre fue la reconciliadora, le mediadora. Porque su mayor trabajo dentro del equipo era mantenerlo en pie para que no se cayera y sólo dejando al lado sus problemas para un bien común lo lograría. Siempre había sido así y por eso la gente solía creer que ella no tenía ningún problema o que simplemente no era tan interesante como el resto de sus compañeros. Pero éstos sabían la verdad y siempre la reconocieron y agradecieron por su esfuerzo.

—Lo siento —articuló Neji seriamente, volteando a ver al frente—, todo fue mi culpa, yo era el responsable de esta misión y por mi incompetencia están aquí.

—No digas eso, todos formamos parte de este equipo —habló trabajosamente Lee—, y como mi gran rival no puedo dejar que te eches la culpa tú solo —dijo y trató de darle aquellas sonrisas de optimismo, sin embargo su rostro se encontraba demasiado herido para hacerlo.

Neji sabía que lo que le decía no era verdad, era su culpa en todos los aspectos y era necio compartir la responsabilidad que sólo a él le correspondía; pero de todas formas se lo agradeció en silencio, aunque eso ya no importara más.

—Ya estamos por llegar —comunicó—, ya han pasado cinco días desde que estamos viajando…

—Y la base enemiga está a cinco días de distancia… —recordó Tenten de la información que habían logrado recolectar— ¿qué va a suceder ahora?

Neji bajó la vista y pudo apreciar que su ropa tenía diversas manchas de sangre y suciedad.

—No podemos dejar que nos lleven hasta ahí. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y Tenten comenzó a mover lentamente su cabeza hasta sacar de su cabello un delgado senbon que cayó en el frío suelo de metal.

—Fue un gusto haber sido agrupada en este equipo con ustedes, chicos–comenzó Tenten.

—Y haber tenido tantos entrenamientos y misiones juntos – continuó Lee con una trabajosa pero sincera sonrisa, recordando aquellos buenos momentos y malos momentos.

—Y sobretodo fue un gusto y un honor morir juntos a ustedes dos, un shinobi no podría esperar nada mejor para su momento final que morir a lado de sus amigos y muy valerosos compañeros de equipo –finalizó Neji.

* * *

_**Bueno, se supone que debería de estar o actualizando un fic o por lo menos estudiando para el examen de historia de hoy (que la última vez no salí muy bien por haber estado en la computadora en vez de en mi cuaderno), pero me vino la inspiración y no pude evitar escribir este one-shot.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me hubiera gustado alargarlo un poco más, pero ya era tarde. Espero que el final haya quedado claro, y sí, se suicidan, por que un shinobi jamás debe de ser atrapado con vida (¿y que por qué no lo hicieron antes?, supongo que estaban alargando el mayor tiempo posible ese momento...).**_

_**Quiero agradecer también a**_**selene uchiha _por avisarme de que el Team Gai ya está disponible como selección de personajes (¡ya era hora!). Si no me decías seguramente no me enteraba. ¡Gracias!_**

_**Ya para terminar sólo quiero hacer mención de un concurso que estoy llevando acabo que se llama "La Originaidad es posible", pueden ver más acerca de esto en mi perfil. Me urge más participación y me encantaría que por lo menos se pasaran a revisarlo.**_

_**Saludos y por favor, no olviden dejar un review (tengo la idea de que si no hay romance, la gente no deja un review, demuestren que me equivoco).**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
